Clash
The Clash, also known as a Wager, is a mechanic in Injustice and Injustice 2. Procedure During a match, a player who has lost their first health bar can initiate a clash while trapped in an enemy combo, by pressing forward and the meter burn button. After successfully doing so, both characters will fly apart from each other, each give a line of dialogue, before simultaneously charging towards and attempting to attack each other. During a clash, players wager portions of their Super Meter in secret. If the player who initiates the clash wagers more Meter than the opponent, they will knock them back and gain health proportional to the amount of Meter they won the clash by. If they wager less than the opponent, then they will be knocked back and receive damage instead. Clashes cannot reduce health to zero. Characters have unique dialogue when clashing. Some of what they say will go to any character, while others are meant for specifics characters only. On a similar note, certain quotes can be said to characters of a certain group (heroes, villains, young characters). Examples 'Superman' The following quotes would go with any character: *''"This is for your own good!"'' *''"This ends now!"'' *''"I admire your bravery."'' These quotes go with specific characters: *''"You're overmatched!"'' said to Batman *''"Speed isn't enough!"'' said to the Flash *''"Pride is a deadly sin."'' said to the Regime Superman 'Batman' The following quotes go with any character: *''"You're afraid."'' *''"You're mine!"'' *''"This is my turf."'' These go with certain characters: *''"Back to Arkham!"'' said to the Joker *''"Don't make me angry."'' said to Nightwing *''"If it's a fight you want..."'' said to Superman 'Lex Luthor' To any character: *''"This will enlighten you."'' *''"You asked for this."'' *''"Ignorant fool!"'' Specific characters: *''"Mind over muscle!"'' said to Superman *''"You haven't even begun to know..."'' said to Wonder Woman'' *''"Your jokes are stale."'' said to the Joker 'The Joker' To any character: *''"May I have this dance?"'' *''"Let's turn that frown upside down!"'' *''"You're gonna love this!"'' Certain characters: *''"Smile!"'' said to Batman *''"Shame we never hooked up."'' said to Catwoman *''"You always hurt the ones you love."'' said to Harley Quinn Trivia *The first person to talk is the one who interrupted the combo. *So as to distinguish the mainstream heroes from their counterparts, the quotes the counterparts say tend to reflect the personalities they have in their universe. Gallery aquamann.png|Aquaman during a clash aress.png|Ares during a clash bane.png|Bane during a clash batgirll.png|Batgirl during a clash batmann.png|Batman during a clash blackadam.png|Black Adam during a clash catwomann.png|Catwoman during a clash cyborg.png|Cyborg during a clash deathstrokee.png|Deathstroke during a clash doomsdayy.png|Doomsday during a clash greenarrow.png|Green Arrow during a clash greenlanternhaljordan.png|Green Lantern (Hal Jordan) during a clash greenlanternjohnstewart.png|Green Lantern (John Stewart) during a clash harleyquinn.png|Harley Quinn during a clash hawkgirll.png|Hawkgirl during a clash killerfrost.png|Killer Frost during a clash lexluthor.png|Lex Luthor during a clash lobo.png|Lobo during a clash martianmanhunter.png|Martian Manhunter during a clash nightwingdickgrayson.png|Nightwing (Dick Grayson) during a clash nightwingdamienwayne.png|Nightwing (Damian Wayne) during a clash raven.png|Raven during a clash scorpionn.png|Scorpion during a clash shazamm.png|Shazam during a clash sinestroo.png|Sinestro during a clash solomongrundy.png|Solomon Grundy during a clash superman.png|Superman during a clash theflash.png|The Flash during a clash thejoker.png|The Joker during a clash wonderwomann.png|Wonder Woman during a clash zod.png|Zod during a clash aquamanregime.png|Aquaman (Regime) during a clash aresregime.png|Ares (Regime) during a clash baneregime.png|Bane (Regime) during a clash batmaninsurgency.png|Batman (Insurgency) during a clash blackadamregime.png|Black Adam (Regime) during a clash catwomanregime.png|Catwoman (Regime) during a clash cyborgregime.png|Cyborg (Regime) during a clash deathstrokeinsurgency.png|Deathstroke (Insurgency) during a clash doomsdayregime.png|Doomsday (Regime) during a clash flashelseworld.png|The Flash (Elseworld) during a clash flashregime.png|The Flash (Regime) during a clash greenarrowinsurgency.png|Green Arrow (Insurgency) during a clash greenlanternregime.png|Green Lantern (Hal Jordan) (Regime) during a clash greenlanternyellowlantern.png|Yellow Lantern (Hal Jordan) during a clash harleyquinninsurgency.png|Harley Quinn (Insurgency) during a clash hawkgirlregime.png|Hawkgirl (Regime) during a clash jokerinsurgency.png|The Joker (Insurgency) during a clash killerfrostregime.png|Killer Frost (Regime) during a clash lexluthorinsurgency.png|Lex Luthor (Insurgency) during a clash lexluthorkryptonitesuit.png|Lex Luthor (Kryptonite Suit) during a clash nightwingnew52.png|Nightwing (Dick Grayson) (New 52) during a clash ravenregime.png|Raven (Regime) during a clash Shazamregime.png|Shazam (Regime) during a clash solomongrundyregime.png|Solomon Grundy (Regime) during a clash supermanregime.png|Superman (Regime) during a clash wonderwomanregime.png|Wonder Woman (Regime) during a clash shazamnew52.png|Shazam (New 52) during a clash solomongrundybossgrundy.png|Solomon Grundy (Boss Grundy) during a clash supermangodfall.png|Superman (Godfall) during a clash sinestroregime.png|Sinestro (Regime) during a clash Blackestnightaquaman.png|Aquaman (Blackest Night) during a clash classicares.png|Ares (Classic) during a clash earthtwohawkgirl.png|Hawkgirl (Earth Two) during a clash knightfallbane.png|Bane (Knightfall) during a clash Redsonsolomongrundy.png|Solomon Grundy (Red Son) during a clash flashpointwonderwoman.png|Wonder Woman (Flashpoint) during a clash flashpointaquaman.png|Aquaman (Flashpoint) during a clash issue600wonderwoman.png|Wonder Woman (#600) during a clash ame-comicatwoman.png|Catwoman (Ame-Comi) during a clash arkhamcitybatman.png|Batman (Arkham City) during a clash arkhamcitycatwoman.png|Catwoman (Arkham City) during a clash arkhamcityharleyquinn.png|Harley Quinn (Arkham City) during a clash arkhamcityjoker.png|The Joker (Arkham City) during a clash batmanbeyondbatman.png|Batman (Batman Beyond) during a clash blackestnightbatman.png|Batman (Blackest Night) during a clash classicharleyquinn.png|Harley Quinn (Classic) during a clash flashpointbatman.png|Batman (Flashpoint) during a clash lockdownsuperman.png|Superman (Lockdown) during a clash luchadorbane.png|Bane (Luchador) during a clash New52batman.png|Batman (New 52) during a clash redsonbatman.png|Batman (Red Son) during a clash selinakylecatwoman.png|Catwoman (Selina Kyle) during a clash teentitanscyborg.png|Cyborg (Teen Titans) during a clash Teentitansdeathstroke.png|Deathstroke (Teen Titans) during a clash Zatanna Injustice.jpg|Zatanna during a clash amecomiharleyquinn.png|Harley Quinn (Ame-Comi) during a clash arrowgreenarrow.png|Green Arrow (The Arrow) during a clash blackestnightdoomsday.png|Doomsday (Blackest Night) during a clash blackestnightflash.png|The Flash (Blackest Night) during a clash containmentsuitdoomsday.png|Doomsday (Containment Suit) during a clash earthtwoflash.png|The Flash (Earth-Two) during a clash flashpointdeathstroke.png|Deathstroke (Flashpoint) during a clash new52flash.png|The Flash (New 52) during a clash new52greenlantern.png|Green Lantern (Hal Jordan) (New 52) during a clash New52superman.png|Superman (New 52) during a clash redhoodjoker.png|The Joker (Red Hood) during a clash redsondeathstroke.png|Deathstroke (Red Son) during a clash redsongreenlantern.png|Green Lantern (Hal Jordan) (Red Son) during a clash amecomiwonderwoman.png|Wonder Woman (Ame-Comi) during a clash blackestnighthawkgirl.png|Hawkgirl (Blackest Night) during a clash blackestnightsuperman.png|Superman (Blackest Night) during a clash earthtwosolomongrundy.png|Solomon Grundy (Earth Two) during a clash finalconfrontationjoker.png|The Joker (Final Confrontation) during a clash Manofsteelsuperman.png|Superman (Man of Steel) during a clash new52wonderwoman.png|Wonder Woman (New 52) during a clash redsonsuperman.png|Superman (Red Son) during a clash redsonwonderwoman.png|Wonder Woman (Red Son) during a clash teentitansraven.png|Raven (Teen Titans) during a clash touristjoker.png|The Joker (Tourist) during a clash cyborgsuperman.png|Cyborg Superman during a clash Kneel2.jpg|Zod (Man of Steel) during a clash Snapshot 1 (13-04-2014 11-41).png|Black Adam (New 52) during a clash Category:About Category:Gameplay